


"Can You Please Come and Get Me?"

by candiedillusions



Series: How Bittersweet This Would Taste [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Neglect, Hurt/Comfort, It's Not That Bad I Promise, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candiedillusions/pseuds/candiedillusions
Summary: Prompto’s fingers hovered over Noctis’ contact details on his phone. A dopey, lopsided grin smiled back at Prompto from his screen- all teeth and barely any trace of eyes - and Prompto’s chest tightened at the sight of his dorky best friend.It ought to have been simple, really. Just push a button, put the phone to his ear, and ask a question. It wasn't as though Noctis wasn't already on speed dial. It wasn't as though Noctis ever ignored any of his calls, even when he had Official Princely Duties.So why the hell was it so damn hard?-Or, Prompto finds himself in a tough situation and he can't quite bring himself to reach out to his best friend for help.





	"Can You Please Come and Get Me?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phoenix_Down](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Down/gifts).



> Based on a prompt meme that I obviously took way too long to respond to. This one's for you, my dear Phoe! <3 Sorry it took so long!

Prompto’s fingers hovered over Noctis’ contact details on his phone. A dopey, lopsided grin smiled back at Prompto from his screen- all teeth and barely any trace of eyes - and Prompto’s chest tightened at the sight of his dorky best friend. 

It ought to have been simple, really. Just push a button, put the phone to his ear, and ask a question. It wasn't as though Noctis wasn't already on speed dial. It wasn't as though Noctis ever ignored any of his calls, even when he had Official Princely Duties. 

So why the hell was it so damn hard? 

-

_ “Will you come get me, Daddy?”  _

_ Prompto’s dad ruffled his hair, smiling down at little Prompto. His oversized haversack dwarfed his small body, and he bounced on the balls of his feet, eager to leave.  _

_ “Sorry, son,” said Prompto’s dad, giving him a wink as he slipped on his shoes to leave, “Daddy’s gotta work. Maybe Mommy will?”  _

_ Prompto turned expectantly to his mother.  _

_ “Honey, the babysitter will pick you. We’ll see you tonight! Have a good first day at school!” _

_ Prompto’s smile wavered, and his lips shook just a touch before he bit into them.  _

_ “Okay, Mommy,” said Prompto, “I will.” _

-

Prompto retracted his finger and shoved his phone into his pocket, shaking the thoughts from his mind. Fuck that. He ought to be independent. He was seventeen now, hardly a child anymore, and he learned to be on his own a long time ago. He shouldn't need to rely on anyone at all. 

Wincing slightly, Prompto shifted his weight to his left ankle, gingerly testing if it would hold. A twinge of pain shot from his leg up to his spine, and Prompto bit down hard on his curled fist and willed himself not to cry out in pain. 

He checked his watch - it was already way past midnight. He was too broke for a cab ride, and the trains stopped running an hour ago. He gazed at his wrecked bicycle with a forlorn look on his face. Damn that cat for darting out of nowhere. Now Prompto was bruised and everything hurts from when he swerved into a concrete barrier to avoid the damned cat. 

Gritting his teeth, Prompto limped forth to chain his bicycle up to the nearest street lamp. He’d come get it fixed when he could actually walk. Hobbling away, he tried to make his way back home. 

Prompto got all the way down the street before he had to sit down. His head was throbbing hard, and the pressure was building to the point where he felt like his head would explode. Sinking into a bench, he panted hard, reaching his hand down to his ankle to see if putting some pressure on it would relieve the pain. 

It did not. He wrenched his hand away, regretting it. 

“F-fuck,” cursed Prompto, as he placed his head in his bloodied hands, scraped raw from the crash. 

-

_ “Can you come get me, mom?”  _

_ “Prommy, honey, you know your daddy and I work hard all day right? We can't just take time off work like that. You’ll be okay, won't you?”  _

_ “But Mom, I..”  _

_ “Sweetie, I'm sorry but I gotta go, give me a call when you're home okay?”  _

_ “...yeah okay.”  _

_ Prompto handed the phone back to the sympathetic school nurse.  She smiled sadly at him, before placing her hand on his forehead, checking his temperature again. Prompto leaned in instinctively, grateful for the touch.  _

_ “They’re not coming, huh?” she asked, “Is there anyone else who can take you home?” _

_ “That’s ok,” Prompto said, mustering up his courage to sound as brave as ten-year-old could. “I’m a big boy now. I can get home by myself.” _

-

Prompto’s thoughts were interrupted by the urgent buzzing of his phone. It kept buzzing despite the late hour, and there was only one person who could be this persistent. 

> Noct:  Prom c’mon get on King’s Knight already, I wanna level  
> Noct:  Prommmmmmm  
> Noct: P  
> Noct:  R  
> Noct:  O  
> Noct:  M   
> Noct:  :(  
> Noct:  ...dude where are you? Are you home yet? Why haven’t you texted? 
> 
> Prompto smiled weakly, grateful at least that Noctis cared enough to be worried about him. He thumbed back a text quickly.
> 
> Prom:  Sorry :( Omw still.   
> Noct:  What are you, crawling home? You left my place ages ago, dude.   
> 
> 
> Prompto typed, considering what to tell Noctis. He backspaced and deleted the message, before starting to type again. 
> 
> Prom:  I fell... [delete]   
> Prom:  I crashed my bike.... [delete]   
> Prom:  I kinda got hurt so I was thinking maybe you could... [delete]  
> Prom:  I... 

Prompto almost dropped his phone with a startled yelp when it suddenly vibrated violently in his palm. The chirpy anime theme song rang out shrilly in the quiet street, and Prompto mashed all the buttons in a panic to silence it. When his brain finally caught up with his fingers, he swiped up to answer the call. 

“Dude you were taking forever to type. I was getting old on the other end,” said Noctis, without waiting for a greeting. 

“Uh, hi, Noct,” said Prompto, trying to keep his voice from sounding as shaky as he felt. 

“Prom, are you okay? You sound a little... off. Where are you?” Noctis asked. 

“Um...  on my way... H-home?”

“Still? What the heck? Did you get distracted by cats again?”

“I.. uh... Kinda? Look... Can you s-stay on the... on the line with me for a bit?,” asked Prompto, swallowing hard. His voice was slurring, and he tried his best to regain control over his damned tongue.

“Prom, what’s wrong?” Noctis’ voice was suddenly edged with worry. 

“I kinda, may have... sorta, maybe... crashed my bike? It’s wrecked now.” Prompto added with a pained chuckle. 

“What the hell Prom, are you hurt?” 

“Um. Maybe? I think... I busted my ankle? It hurts to walk. Maybe I hit my head. It hurts too. Noct, I really hate to ask, but... it’s late and I can’t seem to walk by myself, so... Can you please come and get me?” 

Quick rustling could be heard from the other end of the line. There was a thud, followed by the opening and closing of drawers. 

“You idiot,” Noctis started, and Prompto braced himself for the inevitable rejection, “You should’ve called me earlier. Of course I’d come get you, why wouldn’t I?” 

Prompto opened his mouth in shock. Really? Noctis agreed?  _ Noctis _ , the Crown Prince of the entire Lucis, is about to drop everything to pick his dumb hurt best friend up in the middle of the night? 

Noctis’ voice shook him from his surprise. 

“Where are you now, Prom?”

“At the street corner between Fifth and Mors’.”

“Alright, just stay there. I’ll be there soon.”

-

_ Prompto stood by the stadium field after the school’s annual track and field day. It was already 6pm, and all the other kids had gone home almost an hour ago.  _

_ His dad had said he’d pick him up. His dad actually said he would, for the first time. So Prompto stayed, flicking through the photographs he took on his camera.  _

_ 7pm came and went, and his tummy was rumbling. Prompto found a payphone, and sincerely hoped he wasn’t being a pain by rushing his dad.  _

_ “Hello?” came the disgruntled response on the other line.  _

_ “Dad, it’s Prompto, just wondering if you’re on your way to the stadium...?” _

_ “W-what..  _ **_Shit_ ** _ , that was today? I’m so sorry, buddy, but Daddy’s got something on that I can’t push away, okay? Would you be able to make it back by yourself?” _

_ Prompto’s shaking fist tightened around the handset for a beat, before his grip went limp. _

_ “Sure, dad,” said Prompto, his voice taking on a resigned note, as he replaced the handset on the receiver.  _

_ He should’ve known. _

-

A hand waved in front of Prompto’s face. He blinked twice, shaking the fuzz from his mind, and a messy, raven mop of hair came into view. Dark blue eyes stared back at him, the concern in them cutting through the haze in Prompto’s mind. He knew that face. 

“N-noct..? How’d you get here so quick?” Prompto stuttered. 

“You weren’t that far away, dummy,” said Noctis, holding Prompto’s head still between his palms, “Look at me.”

Prompto tried his best to focus on Noctis’ face, but he was fleeting in and out of his vision. The ground was moving, throwing him off balance. Why was the ground moving? 

Noctis pursed his lips, narrowing them into a thin line. He took his phone out to dial a number. 

“Yeah, we need a little help, my friend’s hurt from crashing his bicycle, he needs some medical attention. No, I don’t know how bad it is, but it looks like a concussion. Yeah ok, we’ll wait here. Thanks.”

Prompto gave Noctis a quizzical look, swaying dangerously where he sat. Noctis caught him by the shoulders and sat down next to him.

“I’m getting you to a hospital to look things over, Prom,” said Noctis, sliding his arm around Prompto’s waist to help him sit upright, “Don’t fall asleep yet, okay?” 

Prompto could only lean heavily on Noctis’ warm shoulder, nodding slightly.

-

Two hours later, Prompto was nestled in Noctis’ bed, a cup of warm milk in bandaged hands. Noctis climbed into bed next to him and set the cup aside when Prompto was done. 

“Now all you need to do is rest, Prom. Thank the Astrals it wasn’t too serious, I can’t believe you were gonna walk home in your state,” said Noctis, rolling his eyes. 

Prompto gave him a sheepish grin, and leaned against Noctis’ shoulder, with Noctis curling an arm around him. 

“Mm Noct?” said Prompto.

“Yeah?”

“Thanks, buddy, for coming for me,” Prompto continued, “You’re... the only one that ever has.”

Noctis was quiet for a moment. 

“I’ll always come for you, Prom,” Noctis finally said, softly brushing his bangs out of Prompto’s face, “I’ll take care of you from now.” 

Prompto hummed a response and snuggled closer into Noctis’ hold, burying his face in the plush sweater that Noctis was wearing. Noctis tightened his grip, and Prompto couldn’t help but smile despite the pain. 

It took awhile, but finally, he was home. 

**Author's Note:**

> "I'll write a drabble", I said. _Stares dubiously at the 1.7k words_
> 
> HMU on [@candiedillusions](http://candiedillusions.tumblr.com) if you'd like to scream to me about FFXV! :D


End file.
